bytownrailwaysocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ottawa Central Railway Speeder TU-1800
This article details the information available about Bytown Railway Society's Ottawa Central Railway (OCR) Speeder TU-1800 Overview Track cars (Speeders) were created to move railway crew and equipment to and fro for track and equipment maintenance of way (MOW) purposes. The first vehicles were manually operated (pump), then became powered by single-cylinder, two-stroke engines. Most track cars used in warmer climates may utilize a front wind-screen, however Woodings Railcar Limited manufactured enclosed models specifically for the colder Canadian climate. Track cars typically do not have any suspension system and this results in a very 'sporty' ride for the occupants. However, the Woodings CBL model is equipped with (minimal) leaf springs. Hy-Rail vehicles are now used primarily for MOW functions. The Hy-Rail is more practical, in that the vehicle can go anywhere and carry much more payload, and are more comfortable for railway maintenance staff. Background In the summer of 2009, the Society 'saved' the Ottawa Central Railway (OCR) one and only speeder, Track Unit "TU-1800", from the scrap heap. With the takeover of the OCR by Canadian National, the society was advised that the speeder was available and if the society wanted it - to take it. Otherwise it would be scrapped. Members of the "Dirty Hands Club" quickly moved into action and picked up TU-1800 car at Walkley Yard and moved it to the museum shop. The car was built by Woodings Railcar Limited, Lancaster, Ontario Canada which ceased operations in 1991. It is a "CBL" model. Woodings manufacturer a shorter "CBI" model for supervisor/inspection use. Two paint schemes were available: Canadian National MOW (Maintenance Of Way) Red, and Canadian Pacific MOW Yellow. BRS' CBL was originally Canadian Pacific Yellow. Current Status The car underwent a comphrensive overhaul to make it operational for the 2011 operating season. The car is essentially complete except for final identification markings on the body. Car Specifics *Build Plate: RAILCAR - ALEXANDRIA, ONT. Model: CBL, Serial No. A198, Belt No. 6303. *18 H/P Air-cooled Tecumseh Gas 4-cycle Engine, OH180 180017C SER 4194E *Pulley-based Continuously Variable Transmission (CVT). *Forward/Neutral/Reverse Transmission. *Fiberglas body/doors Other Novel Items *Equipped with a rear differential and drive shaft much like that of an automobile. (Early vehicles typically used a straight rear drive axle, pulleys and a large belt drive.) *Aluminum frame which reduces weight and minimizes potential corrosion. *Four stroke engine which eliminates the necessity of mixing/using a oil/gas combination. Restoration Work History This section details the restoration work performed on the equipment. 2009 *Complete teardown/rebuild of transmission *Installation of a new engine clutch. Replacment Drive Pulley (clutch) called a Powerblock ALT unit was installed 2009 and purchased from CV-Tech Distributing (800) 518-7220 http://www.cvtech-ibc.com/. The original clutch came e/w 3x220gram weights. The purchased clutch came e/w 3x80gram weights, which was not sufficient weight to close the clutch plate and grab the drive belt. As such, the three weights were removed from their plastic housing, and were replaced by 260 gram weights from another clutch. This resulted in a total weight of 3x292 grams installed. The installed clutch has a straight shaft (vs tapered) to match the Tecumseh engine's drive shaft and the clutch bell housing must be oriented properly to sit on a shoulder/notch cut in the edge of the end of the drive shaft. It's important that the bell housing sits in the notch as this is how the engine power/torque is transferred through the sliding weights to the spring-loaded clutch plate. It is a bit of a struggle to install the clutch properly. *Rebuild of transmission clutch. *New drive belt. Drive Belt: Dayco HP3021 (To be confirmed that this specific belt does indeed work properly.) Dayco Drive Belt Troubleshooting Guide. *New fuel lines. *New Air filter. *New battery and primary power/ground cables. *Installation of equipment to meet NARCOA standards (horn, brakelights, fire extinguisher, tow bar, hitch, etc) *Installation of a custom-built clutch cover. *Installation of a new Carb Kit and intake manifold gasket. 2010 *Complete rewiring of the vehicle. *Reinstalling tail/brake lights to front of vehicle as per as built from factory. *Reinstalling head lights to rear of vehicle as per as built from factory. 2011 *Installation of door frame/braces. *Repair, reinstallation and painting of vehicle body. *Fabrication and installation of new rail sweeps on front. References Links *Bytown Railway Society *Continuously Variable Transmission - Wikipedia *Railcar Limited Woodings Railcar Limited - Article *BRS Woodings Railcar CBL Restoration Project Photo Album *North American Railcar Operators Association (NARCOA)